


The Priest and the Mercenary

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Naib finds himself lost in a cursed city where he encounters a hunter of a different variety, who seems intent on doing more than just strapping him to a rocket chair...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Priest and the Mercenary

Something wasn’t right here. Naib didn’t recognize this place, at least not with the haze in his mind. The mercenary was familiar with this city, but somehow he’d managed to go beyond the playing field into arguably more dangerous territory. The field was closed off as usual, but supposedly the town had all but collapsed due to a horrible scourge.

Naib gave a deep sigh and shook his head. He just had to get lost on a full moon of all nights. Still, a least in this form he could try and sniff out his teammates. Instead of someone familiar, he caught the foul scent of blood. He nearly retched, but something drew him closer to it.

Naib gave a low growl as he crept forward, sniffing the air all the while. The source of the smell turned out to be from a freshly eviscerated body, likely one of the mad huntsmen who roamed the place. He glanced up and found a trail of similarly butchered madmen, a few of their rabid dogs scattered about and barely recognizable as something that might have been alive. Naib shivered as he followed the trail of bodies. None of the hunters could have done this, not even the most ruthless ones. Just how far had he wandered?

The sound of gnashing teeth and tearing flesh hit Naib’s ears. Despite his instincts telling him there was something dangerous nearby, he crept ever closer. Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks upon spotting the culprit. A massive beast was hunched over another body, greedily scarfing down scraps of meat. Naib involuntarily whimpered, causing the monster to freeze. It stood on its hind legs and turned towards him.

The beast towered above him, standing at what had to be nine or ten feet. Blood and slobber dripped from its fangs, long claws glistening in the moonlight. Its silver mane and beard were matted with blood and grime, as was the tattered priest’s garb it wore. Although its eyes were covered by bandages, Naib could feel its gaze pierce through him. It bared its teeth and stomped towards him.

Naib backed away with a whimper, tucking his tail between his legs. Yet the beast drew ever closer, snarling at the young werewolf and licking the blood from his teeth. Naib cowered further until his back hit a corner. He was trapped, left with no other option but to crouch down and pray this monster wouldn’t eat him.

Father Gascoigne drooled over the little beast shivering before him. His thought process was muddled by the blood and frenzy, but he could faintly remember one important thing: no beast was to be spared. He ran his tongue over his fangs and batted the pesky creature away. It let out a yipe as it rolled to the side. Yet instead of fleeing or trying to fight back, it curled up on its side and gave a pitiful cry. A pang of guilt hit the tiny part of his mind that still held rational thought. Gascoigne sniffed at him and gave a puzzled growl. He didn’t smell like a scourge beast at all! Was this some sort of special case?

Panic filled Naib to his very core. He was going to die, and no one would know what had become of him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the beast approached. It got down on all fours and sniffed him, causing his cries to intensify. His heart pounded in his ears, close to bursting as it leaned in. Naib thought it would bite into him, but instead it gently licked his cheek.

The mercenary froze, unable to utter any sort of noise as the beast licked his face and fur. He was at the mercy of this horrid, flesh-hungry monster, and it was…grooming him? Naib didn’t dare squirm or even consider running. Running would only give it a reason to chase him. With little choice in the matter, he sat still and let the blood-stained beast groom him. An eternity seemed to pass before the beast finally relented. Naib raised a paw and rubbed the slobber from his face. Was it over?

The beast opened its maw and gently clamped down on Naib’s chest. He screamed, but resisted the urge to struggle. Sharp teeth pressed into his skin, though not enough to bruise or rip his flesh. Still, one wrong move could easily spill his blood and spell his end. He gave a sigh of resignation and fell limp within his captor’s jaws.

Father Gascoigne gave a soft purr as he gently shook the little beast. He tromped through the streets with little fear of wandering huntsmen or nastier beasts. Not wanting to wander too far, he settled into a secluded corner and laid down. Wrapping his arms around his catch, he nuzzled him before lying his head down and purring.

Naib shivered within the beast’s hold. There was no way he could wriggle free and find his way back to the playing field. Even then his teammates had likely all escaped or been captured, and the Ripper might’ve even given up looking for him. At the very least no other monster would dare come near him. Plus he was warm as a furnace, drawing Naib into drowsiness. He sniffled and attempted to keep his eyes open, but exhaustion from the match and dissipating adrenaline was sinking its claws in. With a reluctant purr, he peacefully drifted off.

Gascoigne was awoken by the morning sun shining on his face. He groaned and shielded his eyes with his hand. Every one of his muscles was stiff, and he could still taste rotted blood. His bandages had come loose during the transformation, as did the rest of his clothes. A twinge of guilt hit him as he thought about Viola having to mend his hunting attire yet again. Gascoigne shook his head and moved to sit up, only to realize there was something resting on his arm.

Snuggled up against him was a young man dressed in a green cloak, still sound asleep. The previous night was a blur to Gascoigne, but he could faintly remember a little beast staring up at him in absolute fear. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots. He clicked his tongue as he lifted the man into his arms, shocked by how light he was. He barely weighed more than one of his daughters!

Naib’s entire body was stiff as he stirred, giving a soft whimper. So he had survived the night, but now someone was carrying him. His mind immediately jumped to the Ripper, but this stranger’s arms were too thick. He vaguely remembered the scourge beast from last night and guessed he might have changed as well. As if to confirm this thought, a deep voice chuckled above him.

“Easy there, lad. Struggle too much and I just might drop you.” The stranger said. Naib fell still, not wishing to anger him. He wanted to plead to be let go, demand to know where he was being taken, but he couldn’t find his voice. He wondered what would happen when he returned to the manor. His teammates hopefully wouldn’t be too upset, but he could already hear Jack’s displeased hissing…

The two were oblivious to a figure hiding in the lingering shadows. Humming a tune with his arms crossed, he watched the priest walk off with his prey. He’d spent the night searching for the mercenary, only for him to be carried off by some vile beast. He was used to restraining unruly survivors, but a veteran Yharnam hunter could easily hack him to bits.

Jack shook his head and tapped his blades together. He needed to return to the manor, if only long enough to regain his strength. Perhaps he could return with another hunter, preferably the likes of Wu Chang or Michiko. Either way, Naib would not escape his grasp for long. Their prey had no right to roam free.


End file.
